High School
by Arianla
Summary: Chappie four is up! Alanna and her friends attend high school together.. What awaits them? Read and find out! On Hold
1. First Day

Alanna goes to High school and this starts somewhere in the middle of October. She just came and she's got no one to trust except for her F.A.I.T.H. band pals. But they're just as busy as she's carefree. Who's she gonna trust?

Arianla: Opinions please! AJ or AG?

F.A.I.T.H.

"ALANNA!" Coram yelled, his face purple with rage. "GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

"What!" she yelled back indignantly.

"Ye're late!" Coram's face turned a deep blue.

"You're turning blue." she commented dryly.

Dressed a pair of jeans and a violet shirt, the red head grinned mischievously. Coram sighed and his face turned human once more. Sometimes, Coram would turn into a dragon and started breathing fire. Alanna slipped into the chair nearest to her and wolfed down her breakfast of bacon and eggs. Then, she noticed that her twin wasn't around.

"Where's Thom?" she asked.

"Sick. He's got the flu." Coram replied and glanced at his watch "Ye should be off now if ye want to beat the bell."

"Yipes!" she yelped, grabbed her bag and shot out of the door.

Quickly, she sped off to school. Beating the bell by a second, she clambered into her seat. Her brilliant fiery hair intrigued many and attracted many stares which she chose to ignore. The first lesson was math. She bent over her work, deeply concentrated when someone kicked her chair from behind. She looked behind when the teacher wasn't watching. The girl who kicked her chair was raven haired with hazel eyes and creamy skin.

"Pass this note to the one in front of you. Don't read it!" she warned, a twinkle in her eye.

Alanna snatched the letter and turned back quickly. Like the girl behind her, she too kicked the chair in front of her. A girl with chestnut hair and seductive green eyes turned around.

"For you." Alanna whispered. She scowled and took it. When she unfolded the letter, her pretty face turned monstrous. She scribbled furiously and threw the letter behind. Unfortunately, the teacher caught it halfway and opened it. After reading the lines, she lifted an eyebrow and glanced at the girl.

"Delia," she said to obviously the girl in front of Alanna, "May I know who started this?"

"I don't know Ms Welman." Delia replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

She turned to Alanna and jabbed her thumb at her "Maybe she does."

Alanna looked up and said "The girl behind."

"Thayet, explain."

"It's true I wrote it, but if you read the note carefully, you'll find I'm just speaking the truth-" Thayet crossed her arms.

"You little-" Delia spat.

"I'll have no vulgarities in this class! Detention for three hours for two of you." the teacher said sharply. "Continue with your work."

The two glared daggers at each other and sat down. The lesson ended quietly with the teacher's eagle eyes on Delia and Thayet. As soon as the two stepped out of the class, squabbling began.

"Thank you so much!" Thayet snapped "Now I have to skip cheer leading practice!"

"So what?" Delia sneered "I've got my things to do as well!"

Alanna started to walk far away when Thayet yelled "You! The redhead! Come here!" Alanna flashed her violet eyes at Thayet. When Thayet saw the eyes, she almost tripped back.

"What?"

"Nothing... ..." Thayet mumbled. Delia was surprised at her reaction and looked at Alanna. She too noticed the eyes but chose to remain calm.

"Where did you get those contacts er---" Delia started.

"It's Alanna and what is it to you?" she snapped back.

Alanna walked off. Before long, someone tapped her shoulder. Without warning, Alanna threw the person over her shoulder. It was Hope, one of her friends from junior High. Alanna grinned and helped her up.

"What? No 'Sorry I threw you over my shoulder'?" Hope asked indignantly, settling her blond hair behind her ear. She was one of the guitarist in F.A.I.T.H. .

"You sneaked up on me buster." Alanna smirked.

"Hmph! I still think you should apologize, anyway, there's practice today the first music room. We've got to practice for Halloween." Hope reminded her, then said warmly "Your substitute is horrible. Thom's one is still alright. The gang's missed you, it'll be a surprise for them so try to stay low. I know Thom isn't here so- nevermind." Hope waved to her and hurried off.

Alanna too hurried to her locker. The locker was stuck as usual and Alanna slammed her foot against the door. It opened with a creak.

"Whoa! Hey, that's not your locker!" a boy exclaimed. A boy with black hair and friendly brown eyes grinned at her. He yelled at a boy who was surrounded by at least three girls from across the hall. "Hey, Jon!" The boy came over, he however, had sapphire eyes and hair darker than night.

"WHAT?" he snapped.

"Sorry to draw you away from your -ahem- business. But I found someone breaking into your locker." Gary rolled his eyes at saying this.

"Who's that?" he lifted a single eyebrow.

"Her!" Gary jabbed his thumb at Alanna but she was gone.


	2. An Enemy Made

Comments at the bottom!

I want to start by apologizing for the mistake, here's the correct one.

' "We've got to audition for Halloween." ' I'm so glad I got 7 reviews from my previous story (the convent one)! I wasn't expecting even one! Thank you! (Pretty good for a newbie ... ...) The coming song belongs to Spice girls. I looooove this song!

George

"IIIIIIIIIIII won't forget you oh no, my heart filled with paaaaaaaaain as I look at you from across the streeeeet." Delia's crow like voice screeched , nearly shattering the rest of the group's eardrums.  
Thank goodness Alanna's back. Hope thought, pressing her hands to her ears. People that were watching were beginning to leave, especially the principal.  
"Sorry guys, with that voice, you'll never play for this year's Halloween party." principal Gareth shook his head and sighed "It looks like the Candy group is going to do it again."  
"Sorry Hope." a panting Alanna ran up.  
Delia recognized her immediately. Her eyes glinted maliciously and she snapped "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm the singer in this group. Get off the stage and I'll show you how it's done." Alanna snapped.  
Delia smirked as she got off the stage. "You think you can do better?"  
"Just watch."  
"Guys, we're doing number seven." Alanna told them.  
She grabbed the mike and the music started...

She used to be my only enemy and never let me to be free,  
Catching me in places that I know I shouldn't be,  
Every other day I crossed the line,  
I didn't mean to be so bad,  
I never thought  
you would become the friend I never had.  
Back then I didn't know why,  
Why you were misunderstood,  
So now I see through your eyes  
All that you did was love,  
Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
My friend...  
I didn't want to hear it then but,  
I'm not afraid to say it now,  
Every little thing you said  
and did was right for me,  
I had a lot of time to think about,  
About the way I used to be,  
Never had a sense of my responsibility  
Back then I didn't know why,  
Why you were misunderstood,  
So now I see through your eyes  
All that you did was love,  
Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
My friend

Alanna opened her eyes. She had missed this, for such a long time.  
"You haven't lost it Alanna." Frederick grinned at her. Frederick likes to be called Red and he'll kill me if I don't call him that.  
"Thanks Red." Alanna smiled, the room seemed slightly warmer than to when she walked in.  
"Excellent!" the principal who had been listening was spellbound. Her voice was marvelous.  
Delia however, was scowling fiercely, blood red nails digging into the sides of the seat Ouch! .  
The redhead's voice rang out a challenge "Would you like to try again?" she asked sweetly.  
Delia stormed out, malicious eyes glinting with anger. Damn that Trebond girl! She had made a complete fool of herself. She had to think of something to get her out of the picture. Bands that were chosen were normally sprung to total popularity. It even gets the attention of Jonathan, the most wanted boy in the school. Delia had quite an effect on him but he was wandering away, finding excuses not to see her. After all, no one knows about her. Claiming popularity wasn't breaking a rule. Besides, she thought it's a good way to show Thayet up.

"Bye Alanna!" Irbine yelled to her as he ran off.  
It was already around six and it was dark, even for an evening. She had to pass an alley before reaching home. It was also known as Dead Man's alley and yes, a man did die there. Alanna found herself looking into the dark alley. The cold wind nipped at her legs while her hair whipped around her face. A pair of green-hazel eyes looked at her and disappeared as fast as it appeared. Without warning, a pair of arms pulled her into the alley. She gave a loud shriek and turned to face... ...

* * *

Hehe, I betcha know who this person is.

Porkchop3: I'll take ye word for it.

PschyoLioness13: Okie Dokie!

Lady-kitty: Exactly how long do you stay in high school? George should be roaming the streets, he's about 6 years older than Alanna. Peachy Garlic: Gracias, Kamsa, Hamida and obrigado! Ye know what they mean? They mean Thank You!

Seadragon: You haven't been emailing me you meanie!

treanz-alyce: SHUT UP! You practically critisze anybody!

KeladaryLadyKnight: I'm accepting anonymous I think...

prankster queen: Thank You!

Katrinaswan: Thanks 4 understanding.

Black Rose J: Most likely it'll be an AJ

Remember, u can still vote 4 george if ye want. (Not that I have received even ONE!)


	3. Second Day

She turned around to face a green-eyed thief with mussy hair. With a blade pressed against her throat, Alanna could only stare angrily back at the thief.

"Let's make this easy girlie. Just give me your wallet and I'll let you go. Simple?" George smirked mockingly.

"As IF!" with all her strength, Alanna diverted her anger into a hard kick between his legs.

Wincing and moaning in pain, George dropped to the ground, holding his manhood tightly. "Why you little-" he managed to gasp in pain.

Alanna took this chance to run as fast as her legs could carry her. Not caring about a single thing, she sped along streets and finally reached home. Panting like a mad pardon the expression dog, she clambered up the steps and collapsed at the doorway.

Coram jumped slightly when he heard the thump at the door. He opened to find an EXHAUSTED Alanna sitting in a crumpled heap at the doorway. "Ye Gads! What in the name of the god's happened to ye?" he yelped as he helped her in.

"I was nearly robbed." She said, still panting slightly as Coram handed her a glass of water.

Coram grinned. "So did ye hit 'im where it hurts?"

Alanna nodded, finally breathing normally. Coram chuckled and slapped her on the back, knocking the wind out of her. She coughed slightly and dragged herself up to her room.

"I don't think I'll be having dinner today Coram. I'm far too tired. And how's Thom?" she asked tiredly.

"He's been better, to be honest with ye." Coram said to her, a hidden worry behind his eyes. "He keeps coughing and spitting out green stuff. I shudder to even think about it."

"Is he that bad?"

"Go have a look at him."

Hurriedly, Alanna ran up the stairs and into her twin's bedroom. Her eyes widened when she saw Thom's green face peeking from under the blanket. A bucket was beside his bed and he was sweating profusely. Alanna placed her palm on his forehead, only to flinch and pull her hand back instantly. Thom was burning hot!

"Thom, what happened to you? You feeling alright?"

"Do I look like I'm alright?" came his grumpy cracked reply.

"My god Thom, since when did it get so bad?" she replied, pulling down the blanket.

"Since this afternoon I guess, I'm not too sure. The neighbour's kids have it too. Seems like the whole block has it." Thom sniffed, wiping the sweat away weakly.

"Guess who I met this morning?" she asked, trying to cheer her twin up. It pained her to see him like this but she couldn't do anything against this sickness. She hated not being able to look after him but she knew she couldn't help him.

* * *

"Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new…" Alanna murmured as she headed towards her locker. With one swift and firm kick, her locker opened, spilling all it's contents.

Grumbling, Alanna started to gather her history notes and her math books, only to see a male hand reaching for her wallet. Quickly she snatched her wallet with one hand and twisted the guy's hand with her other hand, dropping whatever she was holding in the process.

"Hands off!" she yelled at the guy's face, only to widen her eyes in shock as she faced the robber from yesterday. "YOU!"

"Ouch! Take it easy girlie. I study here you know. I'm an innocent student here just like you." George's eye twinkled and he winked as he said this.

"You expect me to believe you study here? You are like four years older than me!" she yelped as George pulled her to her feet forcefully.

"Like it or not I've spent a good seven years in this torture chamber." George sighed as he leaned against her locker.

"Seven years? But you rob people! You're a robber and a thief!" Alanna accused, fetching her subject book out.

"It's what I do for a living. It's tough living in Redwood. My mother's supermarket job ain't enough to feed both of us. So I _borrow_ whenever I can."

"Borrow? Steal is more likely! I haven't forgiven you for the near-robbery yesterday! So leave me alone! I just want to spend my high school days in peace." She slammed her locker and walked off, leaving George to stare at her.

Sliding into her history class, only to have everyone stare at her. She had totally forgotten about time and she was late! Her history teacher didn't look too happy.

"Er… sorry Mister…"

"I am Mr. Olau and I do not like to entertain people who are late for my class." Mr. Olau looked stern but his mouth was twitching. "I expect you to be on time or even earlier next time Miss Trebond."

"Yes Mr. Olau." Alanna scurried to her seat at the corner. Trying to hide her face which had turned tomato red.

Jonathan, who had been flirting with Delia at the back, turned his attention to Alanna. He had always made a point to flirt with the new girl, let her be his girlfriend, then dump her the next week. Yes Jon is a great big jerk here…

Alanna didn't have the looks of a beauty queen like Delia but she was naturally beautiful all the same. Delia, who noticed that Jonathan's attention was wavering, turned an ugly shade or purple when she saw who he was looking at. "Jonathan…" she whispered seductively, 'What do you say we head over to my house tonight and I dunno…" she got even closer, "Have some fun?"

"Uh maybe not tonight Delia… I've got other plans." Jonathan muttered, not taking his eyes off Alanna. "Why don't you go back to your seat. I've got other things to think about…"

Fuming, Delia could only slide back to her seat and sit there angrily as she watch Jonathan stare at Alanna dreamily. What did he see in that plain-faced girl anyway? Why did he choose her when he could have Delia, the most wanted girl in school? She just couldn't understand it. No matter what, she had to seprate them as soon as possible…

* * *

Yes everyone I'm back after two years of hiatus! I sincerely hope everyone will stand by me and Read & Review! You know what to do! ;)

**Arianla**


	4. Wrong Foot

Alanna looked quizzically at the map of the school grounds. Obviously the school board did not bother to replace the old faded version of the school map. This led to many days of searching for the right classroom. But after two weeks, Alanna could finally memorise every single room and their locations. Of course this did not meant she wouldn't make a mistake once in awhile.

* * *

Alanna peeked her head through the gym door, only to be greeted with the high pitched voices of the school cheerleaders. 

"R-O-O-S-T-E-R! R-O-O-S-T-E-R! Fight Team Fight!" Like mechanical dolls, the girls jumped from their pyramid format into back flips and landed in yet again a triangular format.

"Get The Ball Across The Line! Come On Roosters You're Doing Fine!" the girls chirped as they did their dance moves. As the music got faster and louder, the cheerleaders began to do gymnastic tricks and dance faster. Ending with yet again a pyramid, Alanna recognised the girl at the top as the one who had asked her to pass the note in class.

_'Hold on, what am I doing here? I have absolutely zero interest in cheer leading anyway. ' _She turned and scowled. The boy who she had met at the locker was peeping from the other side of the gym. Her perfect eyesight identified him at once.

Still scowling, she walked to the other entrance of the gym, only to see two more boys trying to peep with him. Yet another two boys were standing in a corner frowning and shaking their heads.

"Ahem."

All five turned and looked at her. The three peepers turned red with embarrassment and backed away from the door.

"I didn't realise you boys were so _interested_ in cheerleading." She smirked mischievously.

"We aren't." said Gary, who was annoyed that his 'peeping' session was disturbed. As he began to scrutinize her he realised, "Hey, you're that girl who broke into Jon's locker!"

Upon hearing his name, Jonathan looked up and was shocked to see the new girl's face. Perfectly arched eyebrows framed her large almond shaped violet eyes. She had a straight cut nose followed by two naturally crimson near full lips. A perfectly cut face surrounded all of these. Stubborn locks curled around her neck and face. She was God's gift to man.

"Oh right. I wanna apologise for accidentally breaking the locker door-"

"It's alright." Jonathan flashed his toothpaste commercial smile, "They had a new door fixed the next day. But if you really wanna make up for it, you can accompany me to Blue Lagoon tonight." His cocky voice was so obvious.

"The most expensive restaurant in town?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"Why ye-"

"I think my apology was good enough and please," she grinned, "get over yourself."

Jon stared at her, dumbfounded. No girl had ever rejected him before! Still stubborn, he laughed, "You're joking aren't you? Ha ha!" Glaring at the rest, they too began to force themselves to laugh with him, except for Raoul who simply rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't. And you better stop invading the girls' privacy or I might just let it slip to the principal about it. I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen would you?" Alanna smiled all the more and walked off.

Gary gulped the saliva that had collected at the back of his throat. His father, the principal, would give him no peace should anyone complain about him. Nervously he looked at the rest of the guys. Raoul was acting like nothing had happened while Geoffrey and Douglass were dutifully listening to Jon's rants about how Alanna had just dissed him.

"She just dissed me! ME! Jonathan Conté! The most desires boy in school! A girl would faint if I talk to her! And I just got dissed!" Jonathan was practically yelping at the top of his lungs.

"Face it Jon, you've met your match." Raoul yawned then smirked at him, "To be honest, I've always wondered about a day when finally a girl is immune to all your charms."

"Bite your tongue Raoul! No one gets the best of me! Achoo!" he suddenly sneezed. "Great, now I'm coming down with a cold! Ugh!"

"CORAM I'M BACK!" Alanna yelled as she took off her shoes and left them at the shoe rack.

"CORAM?" she yelled again, but there came no answer. Alanna started to panic, Coram was NEVER not at home after school. She ran from room to room, searching everywhere! Thom wasn't in his bed either!

In her haste to find Coram, she had missed the note on the kitchen table. Quickly, she read Coram's untidy scrawl:

Alanna,

Thom's having it real bad. I just send 'im to de hospital. Your dinner's in the fridge. Don't worry too much.

Coram 

"Not worry? ArRgh! How can I not worry! He's my twin for god's sake!" Alanna grumbled as she snatched her bag and slipped on her shoes. Running out her door, she was shocked to see the cocky boy with his car waiting for her at the gate.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped, annoyed that he had found her house.

"Nice place you've got." He grinned, scanning the house from roof to lawn.

"Whatever." She muttered as she raced pass his car.

"Whoa that girl can run!" Jonathan yelped as he felt the wind brush rapidly against him and he slammed his foot on the accelerator.

Quickly he caught up with her, her red hair a blur as she continued to run.

"So, you do this often?" Jonathan tried to strike up a conversation.

"What do you think!"

"Er.. I guess not…" She glared at him. "If you want I can give you a lift to wherever you're rushing off to."

"Yeah right. No thanks, I'd rather take the bus." She grumbled as she was a few metres from the bus stop.

"Hey, maybe we started off on the wrong foot. Let's just start over." He smiled his toothpaste commercial smile again.

"Look, we didn't start off on the wrong foot. You just had an oversized ego problem okay? So I don't want to have anything to do with you or your friends. Therefore just lay off!" she practically yelled the last sentence as she sat herself on the bus stop seat.

"Fine, fine… I'll lay off, for now." He winked at her, only to see her roll her eyes and turn away.

He drove away just in time for the bus to come. Alanna boarded the bus quickly and slipped into one of the back seats. Worriedly she kept looking at her watch and remembering Thom's face that day wasn't helping much. The ride was only about ten minutes but it seemed like forever when she finally got off the bus. Hurriedly she rushed to the counter and asked for his whereabouts. She decided to take the stairs as the lifts were simplybursting withconstantfloods of people. Thankfully Thom was on thethird floor.A nurse scolded her for running when she had finally reached and she was forced to walk. As she walked past all the other patients, she noted that they all had the same symptoms as her brother. As she walked past the staff room, she heard a few people discussing about the patients.

"We're talking about an epidemic. Two died yesterday,we have to inform the prime minister." she heard one of them say. "No we can't! That'll start a country wide panic! Everyone would flood to the hospital just for a check up."

Alanna's face tured white as she heard about the two deaths, panicking slightly she searched for Thom's ward. Finally she saw the name 'Trebond' on one of the private wards. Coram was sitting outside, burying his head in his hands. She tapped him on the shoulder lightly, causing him to jump.

"Alanna? I thought I told you not to come?" Coram looked at her with tired eyes.

"Well actually you told me not to worry and how could I no come Coram? He's my twin." she tried to smile, "How is he?"

"He's in a coma right now. The doctors are doing everthing they can to help him." Coram muttered.

Then they noticed a pair of black shoes which belonged to a grim faced doctor looking at them.

* * *

Answer to my Reviewers!

**ikot-ikot** : Hehe.. hakuna Matata, I won't make you guys wait so long this time! Just a question though.. How many years do people normally studdy in high school? The education system in Singapore has no 'High School' so I'm pretty clueless about the time period! Yeah George definitely retains because of behaviour problems! ;)

**princess of the rouges** : Here goes my explanation for theridiculously long wait! I'm sad and ashamed to say that I forgot about for quite awhile. And studies take piority in Sec 2 in Singapore, which was last year, so i hsimply couldn't concentrate on both things. But my inspiration, and free time, came back since I'm officially SECONDARY 3! WOOHOO! So I promise more chapters for my faithful reviewers:D

**KeeperofthePineNeedles** : Yup I'm currently working on that.. but btw I pose this question to all my reviewers! Would you like Alanna to discover she has magic or would you like her to 'somehow' cure Thom without magical means?I await your comments:)

**charlie and lola** : Lol... The pairing's not confirmed but there will be some AJ fluff.. It's gonna be a toughie for George and Alanna to have any fluff to be honest with you. I'm guessing you're rooting for AJ? ;)

**Author's Note:**

**For those who have only just begun reading this story, please go back and review every chapter. I'm sure you must have realised that there is a higher chance of other people reading my story if there are more reviews! If you realy like this story then pleaserecommend it to all your friends, I can only do better than your expectations if I have more reviews!As for those who have stuck by me all the way, please continue to lend me your support all the way.**

**Now please press the purple button and REVIEW**


	5. Despair

I have worked very hard in this chapter to put my feelings inside. This chapter is dedicated to my dad, who had spent most of his life loving me. He passed away on 3rd November 2004. I love you forever Daddy…

* * *

The grim faced doctor looked at them as they stared back at him. His face told them of the unexpected bad news.

"Um… Mr. Smythesson, I'm afraid your child is very ill-" the doctor started.

"How much more time does he have?" Coram sighed, slumped against the wall.

"Not more than a week." He doctor told him, his face impossible to read.

"What's wrong with my brother?" Alanna asked, fighting to keep her despair under control.

"He hascontracted a type of virus. It's draining his energy and killing all his white blood cells. He's dyi-"

"Don't SAY IT! DON'T!" Alanna yelled, her eyes brimming with tears. "You SHOULD GO AND TAKE CARE OF HIM! WHY AREN'T YOU CURING HIM? WHY? WHY?" she screamed, shaking the doctor by his collar.

"ALANNA!" shouted Coram, as he fought to restrain her.

"Let ME GO! He LET TWO PEOPLE DIE! MY BROTHER IS NOT GOING TO BE ONE OF THEM!" Alanna screamed as she tried to hit the doctor.

"Doctor Baird has been working VERY hard with 'is team of experts to fin' a cure for Thom, Alanna! He's Doing ALL THAT HE CAN! YE HAVE TO TAKE MY WORD FOR IT!" Coram yelled as he struggled to keep Alanna from thrashing out at the doctor.

Tears refused to flow down her cheeks. _He's gonna die and I can't do anything about it. This can't be happening! This can't be happening! _**"This can't be happening…" **she whispered harshly to herself.

"I suggest you go home and rest. There's nothing you can do for him now." Dr. Baird's voice was gentle and sympathetic as he straightened his coat.

"Come on Alanna." Coram turned to her, but she was gone.

* * *

Alanna ran into the restroom, finally breaking into sobs. Tears so strongly held back flowed like the river. She hated not being able to do anything. She hated feeling so helpless. She hated… leaving Thom to die. 

"NO!" she slammed her fist into the mirror, shattering the cool metal surface.

Slowly she withdrew her bloodied fist. Looking at her shattered reflection, Alanna dropped to the floor. She hadn't felt like this since… since… Her eyes opened wider in shock. She hadn't felt like this since her father passed on.

* * *

Her mother had died giving birth to her. Alienne had been rather weak when Thom appeared between her legs, but the doctors had assured Alan that she wouldn't die. That was until they saw Alanna's bloodied head. With one final push, Alanna had safely been retrieved, and Alienne was still breathing. 

Alienne smiled weakly as she saw her children. Weakly she had pointed to the male twin and named him 'Thom, then she pointed to the female twin and named her 'Alanna'. That was the last word Alienne Trebond had ever said. It was supposed to be a happy moment for all, but looking at the dead body of Alienne… Alan's tears were of sadness that day… As he held both his children, he cried as he saw the doctors move away from his wife's lifeless body…

He touched her cold cheek and kissed her lips, almost as if he hoped that she would breathe again. The nurse that had held Alanna and Thom to Alienne whispered to Alan what Alienne had said. Then he smiled, she had loved her children so much that she had spend her last moments of her life to name them.

Coram had been there the whole time. He had watched Alienne die, he had watched her lifeless body, encased in the coffin, being lowered into the grave. "She's gone…" Coram had muttered, looking at Alan's sad face.

Alan tried to smile, "Not entirely Coram." He looked at his two children in the pram. "She lives in them."

* * *

Alanna had heard the story about how her mother had died a million times. She had often asked Coram to tell the story to Thom and her when they were young. They hadn't understood much that time. All they could understand was that their mother would never come back. Alanna had never seen her mother face to face either. All that she had seen were pictures of a beautiful redheaded lady with startling violet eyes. 

Alanna breathed in the cold wet air of the road, she had stopped crying when she thought about her mother. Knowing that her mother lived in her was comforting, but tears threatened to spill out any moment. As she walked pass a house filled with laughter and bright lights, she remembered the last thanksgiving she ever had with her dad. There was laughter, there was joy, but most importantly of all there was love…

Alanna dropped to the ground and wept bitterly. All her loved ones were leaving her one by one. First her mother, then her father, now Thom is going to leave her as well.

"Hey are you okay?" Alanna looked up into the young thief's worried face. "Come on let's get you dry." he asked as he draped his windbreaker around her.

Wordlessly, Alanna was guided to his home. She was put on a comfortable armchair facing the fireplace while he went to fetch a towel. She shivered slightly as he handed her a warm mug.

"What were you doing out in the rain?" George slid into another armchair opposite her.

"I was… I just wan-" she stopped herself, finding that she just couldn't tell him about everything. "I just wanted to be alone for awhile." She sighed.

"Yeah right, you can't fool me. Just say it out." His voice was warm.

Alanna looked into his hazel eyes and saw a flicker of concern, but most of all she saw trust in his eyes. "My brother… he's…" she took a sip of cocoa to steady herself, "He's dying."

"Oh…"George lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Are you really?" she suddenly snapped. "Do you really mean it inside? I don't need any false sympathy!" she said, remembering how the people who attended her dad's funeral had whispered about him. Those people who she had thought were really sorry that her dad died had simply come to pretend to show sympathy.

"Look I understand how you feel okay? You don't have to-"

"Understand?" she laughed disheartened. "You have NO IDEA how I feel right now! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" she broke down again.

George looked at her, half not knowing what to do. Then he stepped towards her chair and knelt down. He handed her a tissue, waited till she wiped away her tears then said, "I understand how you feel… My dad died of lung cancer in hospital. It was tough for my mum and me to handle it. So don't think I don't understand."

Alanna looked at him. How could she put it? She felt strangely warm and safe with him around. And no one had ever shared with her about heir own family. This person was different… "You're so... comforting." She muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…" she blushed slightly and put the cup on the table. "I think I haven't thanked you for your hospitality. And thank you for listening…" she smiled.

George was struck by how her smile could seem to light up her whole face. "I believe we haven't introduced ourselves."

He held out his hand "I'm George, George Cooper."

"I'm Alanna, Alanna Trebond." She smiled and took his hand.

* * *

Yet again I stress that it will be difficult for George and Alanna to have any romance but for A/G fans I will put some fluff in! And like 'In The Hand Of The Goddess' George will have the first kiss! ; D 


End file.
